Network-enabled computing devices have become commonplace in almost every environment. Mobile telephones, laptop computers, and tablet computers are commonly used for work and pleasure and accompany people in many daily activities. For example, people often travel with network-enabled computing devices. In addition, other types of network-enabled computing devices exchange information via networks, such as smart parking meters, animal tracking devices, vehicle systems, health monitors, and other network-enabled devices that may be moved to different locations.
Many of these devices utilize an embedded Subscriber Identifier Module (SIM), which is typically implemented as an integrated circuit that securely stores information to enable connectivity of a device to a network, such as a mobile telephone network (MTN) or other type of network. The embedded SIM allows reconfiguration of identification information, thereby allowing an associated device to connect to a different network without physical replacement of the SIM. In some instances, the device may be updated to operate or communicate with a different service provider, which is typically selected by an administrator (e.g., user, manager, etc.) of the device. Many different service providers exist, each offering various plans having relative complexity. Therefore, the selection of a new service provider and corresponding service plan can be a difficult process that is often time consuming and distracting to the administrator.